A red pair of shoes costs $$24$, and a blue sweater costs $$4$. The red pair of shoes costs how many times as much as the blue sweater costs?
Answer: The cost of the red pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the blue sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$24 \div $4$ $$24 \div $4 = 6$ The red pair of shoes costs $6$ times as much as the blue sweater costs.